


The Desolation of Mankind

by Anges_Bisous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Aot Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys Kissing, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Help, I love gore, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, OOC, Out of character characters, Tears, Top Marco Bott, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, haha - Freeform, i get to kill people, sorry hitch, sorry original characters but you exist so that i can kill you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anges_Bisous/pseuds/Anges_Bisous
Summary: {I am fascinated by the concept of zombies.}How did this become reality? Things like this were supposed to be fantasies in horror movies and video games, this can't be real. These were supposed to be horrid creatures made from creative minds, dumb make believe monsters and storylines.. how did the line of reality and fiction blur into something as terrifying as this?Why can't I wake up already, why can't I finally wake up and see everyone again?!Desolation: "a state of complete emptiness or destruction, or, anguished misery or loneliness."I travel the roads alone with what supplies I can carry, I'm in constant fear of the monsters that have taken over mankind. Snarling blood thirsty creatures.. walking corpses that are hungry for human flesh and blood. I've seen what the groaning beasts could do to a person, something I would never want to witness again.I'm on my own, or... I was on my own.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 5





	The Desolation of Mankind

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short chapter, I like to publish stories as soon as possible so that I don't end up loosing the idea in my drafts.

(This is going to be edited, maybe tomorrow afternoon. It is currently 11 PM as I'm typing this out and I have a full schedule in the morning. I was planning on actually writing a chapter but it has gotten far to late. Sorry for the false hope of having a finished chapter.)


End file.
